Destiny
by greatgal
Summary: AU: Are they destined to be together or things will be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I had this story on my mind for a long time now and I decided to try my shot at writing again. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. So in this story, this is an AU and Blaine is bisexual.**

 **Enjoy this new story from me!**

* * *

A simple "hello" turned into something more. Blaine and Rachel met each other at some friend's party, since then they had been really close friends.

One night, Blaine was hanging out with Rachel in a park, laying down on the grass, gazing up at the stars in the sky.

"Oh, how I love looking up in the sky." Blaine said with amusement. "Me too." Rachel nodded in agreement. "You know it would be more awesome if I do this." And with that he leaned over to kiss her cheek and she gasp in shock.

"This one is more awesome." She starts to tickle the most ticklish part of his body; waist. They were tickling each other that they ended up rolling over and they stopped. Rachel was on top of Blaine's body, facing each other and they are staring at each other's eyes.

"You look more beautiful than the sky." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They still kept staring at each other, until… The both of them leaned and lips meeting the other's lips. Blaine and Rachel tried to relish the moment but then they needed the air and so, they pulled away. "That was amazing." She said.

And so, that's how they started dating. A few months later their relationship became official. It was on the same location as their first date when Blaine asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. Their relationship blossomed as they the years gone by. In their second year anniversary as a couple they have decided to move in together. In an apartment in New York, a space just exactly enough for the two of them, they've split the rent, as Blaine have a part-time job at Broadway as a sound engineer at the same time he's continuing his studies at New York University. While Rachel, studies in Julliard and also have a job as an understudy at some off-Broadway shows. They're earning a just enough good money for them.

Days have passed, and their nights turned late. One afternoon, the two of them are having a day off. "Do you know when was the last time we actually had some 'alone time' together?" Blaine asked while nuzzling Rachel's neck, the couple cuddling at their couch in their living room. "Blaine, we have been busy, we don't even get to see each other at night!" Rachel said, leaning back to Blaine. "Yeah true, sometimes when I arrived at night you were already asleep, sometimes when I wake up you were already gone to school or work and vice versa. And I miss you so much" He said kissing her cheek.

"You know what, I have an idea to make it up to the missed times." She winked and he grinned, he then captured her lips with a kiss. "Rach, w—wait." Blaine said when things get heated, "Let's move to the bedroom!" he winked at her and he grabs her hand leading his way to their bedroom.

They have truly made up to the missed times.

* * *

The next week, Rachel was making some lunch for Blaine as she had her day off. She was going to surprise Blaine at his work. When she arrived at the theatre she saw him standing near the curtains on the stage and beside him was girl, she assumed it was his co-worker. But to her, it seems like they're talking closely like something is up, that was then she saw the girl leaned into Blaine and the girl kissed him. Rachel looked so shocked to what she saw that she couldn't take it anymore and so she ran at the backstage door, tears streaming down to her cheeks and she accidentally left the paper bag with the food container in it, the food that she cooked for Blaine at the table near the backstage door and so she went back to their apartment. Feeling so down.

Meanwhile, back at the theatre. Blaine was caught off guard when his co-worker by the name of Katie kissed him and so he pulled away, pushing her a little.

"What was that for?!" Blaine shouted a little.

"I like you Blaine." Katie confessed.

"Oh. Well, Katie, you're a nice girl but I'm already in love with someone else and that's Rachel. I know you know her because sometimes I talk about her. I hope you understand and there's still plenty of guys out there who you deserve much more." Blaine patted her shoulder and Katie nodded.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you're in a loving relationship with Rachel and she's one of a lucky girl to have you in her life. Again I'm sorry." Katie apologizes.

"It's okay, so friends?" he pulled out his hand. "Friends." She shakes his hand.

Blaine was walking back to the backstage door and he notices a paper bag on the table. A staff approached him.

"Hey Blaine! I saw your girlfriend Rachel, she was running back here, she accidentally left that paper bag here, I was calling her but then she ran really fast and I think she was crying or something."

And then Blaine realizes, " _She must have seen Katie kissing me"._ He opened the paper bag and he saw a familiar food container. " _She must have cooked this and she came to surprise me"_ he talks to himself.

"Thanks man!" Blaine thanked the staff and he runs out from the theatre, taking a cab, going to their apartment. The moment he arrived at their apartment, he saw Rachel pacing around their living room, clothes in hand.

"Rachel." He called. As soon as she noticed that he was standing at their front doorway she immediately walked back to their bedroom bringing her clothes with her and then Blaine followed her inside.

"Rach, what are you doing?" he asked as he entered their bedroom, seeing Rachel arranging her things like she's going to pack made him feel sad.

"Obviously, I'm packing." She interject, slamming her shirt onto their bed.

"Rachel, I'm sorry! Let me explain!" he moved closer to her to touch her hand.

"Explain?! I saw with my own two eyes Blaine! You were kissing another girl! Do you know how much it hurts to see your love of your life kissing someone else?" she snapped, moving her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm really sorry! She kissed me! She's the one who kissed me! I didn't even kissed her back because I was thinking about you Rachel! I love you so much Rach, please don't leave." He begs.

"As much as I wanted to stay, but I just couldn't forget the fact that I saw you Blaine. And it really hurts, it kept on replaying on my mind. I don't know if you're just lying to me right now." She sniffs trying to hold back the tears.

"Please Rachel, believe me, that kiss didn't mean anything." His tears starting to come out.

"I love you Blaine, but I think it's best if we part ways for a while." She wipes a tear on his cheek, then she grabs her bags and she walks out from their apartment leaving Blaine crying and begging for her to come back.

* * *

A month later, Rachel was starting to feel like being sick. She don't know what's happening, one moment she feels like she's going to vomit and sometimes she feels dizziness. One morning, when her mother, Shelby was visiting her in her new apartment. She kept on going back to the bathroom in which Shelby notices.

"Rachel, are you by any chance that you might be pregnant?" her mother asked as she wipes her mouth with a paper towel.

"Oh my." Rachel covers her mouth as she was shocked to her mom's question, thinking that she might actually be pregnant. And so Shelby made some doctor's appointment for Rachel.

When Rachel and Shelby arrived at the clinic, Rachel starts to feel nervous.

"You're going to be fine." Shelby patted her hand.

The doctor already arrived and she then made some test on Rachel. A couple of minutes later, the doctor's secretary called Rachel's name, signalling for her to go inside the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon Ms. Berry" the doctor greeted Rachel and she greeted her back.

"Great news Rachel, you're pregnant! You're having a baby!" the doctor congratulated her and Shelby smiled at her.

And so the doctor gave Rachel some advice with the "Do's and Don'ts" and prescribed her some medicines for her and for the wellness of her baby. Shelby and Rachel bid their goodbye to the doctor. While riding back home Rachel was very silent.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Shelby asked, "I don't know if I'm going to tell Blaine." Rachel sighs.

"I think he has the right to know Rachel, he's the father." Shelby said, "What if, he's not going to acknowledge it? What if, he's not suitable as being the father? Last time I heard, he had spent his nights on clubs." Rachel said.

"Well it's your choice." Shelby said leaving Rachel to decide.

But then a few weeks has passed, (Rachel still haven't said a word to Blaine.) One of the producers of the show she's currently working gave her a job opportunity. A show consultant at a theatre in London. The money is good and the place of where she's going to live is good. It is truly a great opportunity.

Rachel thought about it for a while, " _I'm doing this for my baby."_ She said to herself. And so she accepted the offer, which her parents respected her decision.

The day before Rachel went to London, she made a trip at her former home. The apartment she shared with Blaine. She knows that Blaine was inside as it was his day off. Blaine went outside his apartment looking dapper as usual, Rachel hid to the fire escape, making a peek at Blaine who's making his way out from the building.

" _I'm sorry Blaine. But I have to do this, I hope one day our paths will cross again, and so that you'll get to meet our child."_ Rachel thought glancing at Blaine one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's been almost two years since Rachel moved to London from New York. Also, two years without a communication with Blaine.

Blaine tried to call, text, email or any kind of ways just to get a communication with Rachel but she didn't returned any of it. He tried so many times that it came to a point that he had no hope, so he gave up and he focused on things that only matters now, his studies and his job. He now graduated from NYU with a bachelor's degree and had a steady job at a Broadway theatre.

Rachel on the other hand, was having a hard time in London in her first 5 months there. Being pregnant and being alone in a million miles away from your family is really hard, but she had surpassed the struggles and made her way to the top of her job. Her parents visited her a couple of times and when it was time for her due to give birth to her son, her parents flew immediately to London just days before she went into labour.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Edward Berry was born. Rachel was extremely overwhelmed when she holds her son for the first time. Her parents were even crying.

"Hi Teddy." Rachel said as she gave Edward a small peck on his forehead.

"He's so beautiful Rachel." Shelby said.

Rachel's mom stayed in London until Edward turned 1 year old and Rachel's dads going back and forth from Lima, Ohio to London, England.

When Edward turned 1, the celebration was simple, they held it in Rachel's small backyard at her small home. Her parents were present, also her friends from work. And then they started the celebration, one of Rachel's dad, Hiram, was bringing out the cake and then they sang "Happy Birthday".

"Blow now Ted!" his grandpa LeRoy shouted.

And Jesse St. James, Rachel's co-worker who coincidentally is also from Ohio, took the photos and captured the moment. A few minutes later, Rachel's parents approached her.

"We're so proud of you cupcake." LeRoy said as he half hugged Rachel, Hiram and Shelby smiled at them.

7 months later.

Rachel received a call from LeRoy telling her that Hiram got into car accident while driving through the streets of Brooklyn, New York. Her dads were having a vacation in New York when the accident happened. She immediately booked a flight for her and Edward. Her friend Jesse decided to go with them as he wants to see New York as he had never been there.

The three of them arrived 2 days later. Jesse going to the other direction as Rachel gave him instructions to go to her mom's apartment and leave her things there in which Jesse happily obliged.

Rachel arrived moments later at the hospital with Edward holding her hand.

"I'm looking for a patient named 'Hiram Berry'." Rachel said to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"His room is 402, and I think his doctor is checking up right now."

"Thank you." Rachel said and rushed up to see her father.

Inside the room was Rachel's dads and Hiram's doctor.

"Excuse me for awhile doctor, my daughter and my grandson has arrived." LeRoy said smiling as he looked up to see Rachel standing at the doorway.

"Hello Ms. Berry, I am Dr. Kurt Hummel. I was just explaining to your fathers about Hiram's condition." Dr. Hummel said.

"How is he doing doctor?" Rachel asked and Dr. Hummel continued to explain. After he explained everything he then excused himself, but before he went out, he looked to Edward and smiled.

"You're so cute little boy! Such a curly haired." Dr. Hummel said still smiling at Edward and he bid goodbye to them. "I'll check back at you soon Mr. Berry."

* * *

Kurt was walking back to his clinic and his secretary approached him. "Hi Dr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson is waiting for you inside."

"Okay, thank you Lily!"

As Kurt entered his clinic he saw Blaine standing looking out at the windows. "Hey Blaine." Blaine turned around and greeted Kurt back. "Hi Kurt." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

After a year and a half since the last time Blaine talked and saw Rachel, he met Kurt after bumping him in the streets and spilling his coffee on Kurt's shirt. Kurt was annoyed at him at first but then after arguing with him for a few minutes and then they talked with sense. That was then Kurt realized, Blaine wasn't really a horrible person at all. Since then they became friends. Blaine enjoyed having Kurt in company. For the first time in a year and a half, he's now smiling. Kurt was the one who asked Blaine on a date first, Blaine was having second thoughts on it but he then decided, _"why not I give it a try?"_

Now back in the present day, Blaine and Kurt had been dating for 5 months, so far, the couple are happy enough to be with each other.

"How was your day Blaine?" Kurt asked as he took a seat on his couch. "Ah! It was tiring! The speakers weren't working that well in the theater and I'm glad they found a way to fix it after a couple of hours!" Blaine groaned as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. "and how was yours?"

"Well, it was nice. I saw a kid awhile ago, it was the grandson of one of my patient. He was really adorable and he had this really curly hair. He actually reminds me of you." Kurt smiled. "Aww. You find me adorable!" Blaine smiling back at Kurt. "No! You're not that adorable! I said, it was just because of the curls!" Kurt puffed.

"Oh just admit it Kurt." Blaine tickled Kurt a little on his side. "Okay fine! You're adorable, no more tickling!" Kurt pointed his finger at Blaine.

"Okay fine." Blaine raising his hand on defeat, "so we're meeting for dinner tonight?" he asked Kurt. "Sure!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. "I have to go now. See you tonight." and then Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

While Blaine was walking through the hallways, he heard a woman shouted, "Edward! Come here!". He saw the boy running through the canteen, the woman following him behind. Blaine stopped at his track as he saw the woman. The woman looked familiar to him.

Rachel was now walking back to herfather's room, holding Edward's hand and then she stopped in her tracks, she was shock to whom she saw standing just a few meters away from her and Edward. "Blaine?" Rachel gasp. "Rachel?" and Blaine said back.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are well appreciated! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Just a short chapter. As per usual, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story! So enjoy reading this one, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know what everybody think of this story. Have a great day!**

* * *

"Hi" a small greeting escaped from Blaine's lips as he approached Rachel and she starts to feel tense as he comes near her. It is the first time that she saw him since she left New York and now she's facing him with Edward holding her hand.

"Hello" she greeted back and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my dad, Hiram. He got into car accident." She replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay now?"

"Yes he is. He's now recovering." She nodded. "So how are you? Who's this young boy over here?" Blaine smiled looking at Edward, the boy he didn't knew that it was his son.

"This is my-", Rachel hesitated for a bit, and she slightly tighten her grip on Edward, "son, Edward."

"Your son?" Blaine questioned and his gaze fell down to Edward. "Hello there. You look so cute." Blaine knelt down to Edward's level, he then pats his head. Edward smiled a little bit and he hid behind his mother. "Rachel, do you got time? I'd like to catch up with you." Blaine said as he stood up.

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Rachel said nervously and with that she walked away, carrying Edward towards the other hallway leaving Blaine staring at her.

* * *

"Blaine, you've been silent the whole evening. What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he walks towards his living room, popcorn in hand. Blaine watches the television. After Blaine's encounter with Rachel that morning, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about her, and also the fact that she already has a son now. _"She truly moved on."_ he said to himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted giving Blaine a jump as he was previously deep in thoughts. "I'm sorry. what were you saying?"

"I said, What is wrong with you? It's like I'm just talking to the air."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine sighs. "It's just that I have bumped into someone this morning."

"Who was it?" Kurt asked as he sat down beside Blaine on the couch. "Rachel."

Kurt choked while eating some popcorn when Blaine revealed who the person was. "You mean, the girl who left you?" Blaine glared at him and Kurt continued, "So what happened?"

"Well, we talked for a bit and I found out that she has a son."

"Oh.. Blaine, do you still have feelings for her?" Kurt asked staring directly to Blaine's eyes. "What?! No." Blaine puffs. "Then why are you so upset with it?"

"I'm not upset! It's just that-" Blaine stopped, "It's just that, what? Tell me Blaine." Kurt said. "You know what let's just drop this subject and let's enjoy the movie." Blaine said and he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt just passed on the subject and enjoyed the rest of the night with Blaine.

* * *

A week later, Blaine walked in to his favorite coffee shop, there he saw Rachel having a coffee at the far back table. He decided to approach her after he ordered his drink.

"Hi Rachel." he greeted, "Oh, Hi Blaine." she greeted back. "May I sit here?" he asked and she nods. "So, how are you? Where's Edward?"

"I'm good. My dad actually got out now from the hospital. They're taking Edward a trip to the park." she said, "How about you? How's your life?"

"Wow, uhm." he clears his throat, "Life's been good, I have a steady job now at Broadway." he smiled. "That's great." she said. "But, that time when you left, I didn't know how to cope up with it. My life wasn't the same when you left Rachel. Did you know I tried everything just to get a communication with you?" she nodded. "But why didn't you return any of it?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do Blaine." she replied looking down at the table. "It also hurts, knowing that I have no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry Blaine. My life has been changed a lot." she apologizes and he nodded. "You don't need to apologize Rach. I'm sorry too. For all the mistakes that I have done." he touches her hand and he holds it, "We're friends now?" he smiled, "Friends." she chuckled.

"I never thought this would actually happen." he laughs, "How old is Edward?"

"1 year old." she replied, didn't really go to the details. "How long you've been married?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't get to." the smile on her face turns into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna drop it." he said. "No it's fine." she waves her hand and she smiled a little bit, "So, how about you? Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes. He's actually a doctor, his name is Kurt."

"Doctor Kurt Hummel?" she asked, "Uhm. Yes. Wait, how did you know him?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He was my dad's doctor! What a small world!" she exclaimed. "What a small world indeed!" And so on, they continued to catch up for a couple more hours and they have now rekindle their friendship. The both of them enjoyed each other's company and when their not-so-official-best-friend-coffee-date ended they had exchanged numbers and promised each other to keep in touch for the sake of their good ol' friendship.

* * *

"I heard you ran into Blaine." Jesse said as he met up with Rachel outside the theater. The two of them standing outside the Vivian Beaumont Theater as they're going to watch the Broadway run of "The King and I". "Did you tell him about his paternity to Ted?"

Rachel glared at him with his question, "Not yet. I haven't told him yet."

"But why?" Jesse asked. "I'm not yet ready."

"Don't you think it's time for him to know the truth?" he continued to ask. "He's currently in a relationship Jesse."

"So?" he arched an eyebrow, "I don't want to ruin that by saying he has a son with me." she said.

"Rachel, I think it would be unfair to him if you aren't going to tell him since the two of you are now rekindling your friendship." Jesse stated, "And I'm not saying that you're going to ruin his relationship, maybe there won't be any harm by telling him the truth. Just think about it. Not do it for yourself but maybe do it for Edward. You said so that Blaine is really a good guy. Now let's go in, we might miss the show."

With that, Rachel has really have some thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Back with a new chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy reading! Reviews, fave/follow are very well appreciated! Thank you!**

* * *

The following week. Blaine called Rachel asking her out on a friendly lunch date.

"Hi Rachel." Blaine said as soon as Rachel answered his call.

"Hi Blaine, what's up?" she asked holding her phone to her ear, while making a cereal for Edward.

"I'd like to ask, are you free tomorrow lunch time?"

"Yes, I guess." She replied, handing a bowl of cereals to Edward.

"Let's grab some lunch tomorrow, you can bring Edward if you like. I'd like to hang out with you guys." He said, smiling on the phone.

"Okay. Sure." Rachel said, "Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye!" Blaine said.

"Bye!" she said back, "I think there's no harm by hanging out with Blaine, right Ted?" she sighs.

The next day, Blaine was waiting for Rachel to come outside the restaurant. A few minutes later, Rachel was running through the crowd, with Edward holding her hand.

"I'm sorry we're late." Rachel said as she approached Blaine. "No, it's fine. Hi Edward." he greeted, "Shall we go in?" and she nodded.

"Do you still remember that we used to go to this restaurant?" Blaine asked, "Yes, I still do. This is like our favorite restaurant." Rachel smiled.

"It brings me back to that good old memories." he chuckled. They slid down on the nearest booth, with Edward sitting in between them. "Just order what you like." he said. After they set down their orders, moments later, their waitress served them their drinks.

"Your son is so cute. How old is he?" the waitress asked looking at Blaine and at Rachel after she served the drinks and with that question the pair just looked at her in shocked.

"He's 1 year old." Rachel clears her throat. "Oh, he looks so adorable, his looks are a mixed of the both of you, but his hair, i think he got from his dad." the waitress chuckled, "I'll be right back with your orders later." she added. She left them looking stunned.

"Wow. That was, -uhm." Blaine clears his throat, his face has turned red, he didn't know how to react. Should he feel offended what the waitress said? or should he feel complimented by it."Let's drink?" he asked and she nods.

"Ted, do you want some ice cream?" Blaine asked after they had finished their lunch. The three of them were walking towards to Central Park. Rachel was enjoying hanging out with Blaine and she thought for moment _"what if, things were changed? What if, she had told Blaine about Edward, will they be a happy family?"_ Edward was skipping around when Blaine bought him some ice cream.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Rachel when he notices that Rachel was staring ahead.

"I'm fine." she replied, "Come, let's sit here." The two of them sitting on a grass while watching Edward running around. "Be careful Ted!" Rachel shouted.

"He's just too hyper every time he eats sweets." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Blaine startled, and Rachel laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You just sound cute when you're worried." She laughs again, "Anyway, its fine. Ted needs to eat some sweets some time."

"I think he needs a playmate." Blaine smirked as he got up and he rushed over to Edward who's now smiling at him as he start to chase him. Rachel smiled as she watches the two bond.

"Baine! Baine!" little Edward called, when Blaine carried him to Rachel. "Now, he knows my name. Although he don't really pronounce it well." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, he's 1 year old. What do you expect?" Rachel smiled back. "The sun is setting down now Ted, time to say goodbye to Uncle Blaine." she said crouching to Edward's level. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Blaine offered. "Okay." she nodded.

As they pulled down to her mom's apartment, Blaine opened the door to the car for her.

"Thanks Blaine." Rachel said as she and Edward got out from the car. "No problem." he said.

"I mean, thank you for everything. I really had fun and also Edward had fun too."

"As I said, I'd love to hang out with you two." he smiled and pats Edward's head. "So, I'll see you around?" he asked and she nodded.

"Bye Rach, Bye Edward!" he runs to his car waving at them and Rachel waves back at him.

* * *

While Blaine was driving his car going back to his apartment, the words from the waitress from the restaurant that noon kept on replaying on his mind.

 _"his looks are a mixed of the both of you, but his hair, i think he got from his dad."_

"That can't be." he talked to himself. _"but there's something about Ted. I felt like my heart is close to him."_ he thought.

Kurt was waiting outside his apartment when he arrived.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, "It was good." Blaine said while opening the door to his apartment.

"What did you do today?" Kurt asked another question when they got in. "I had lunch downtown." Blaine replied.

"Who were you with?" Kurt questioned. "What's with the questions Kurt?" Blaine starts to get annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with my questions!" Kurt shouted crossing his arms. "Now, answer me! WHO WERE YOU WITH?! Oh, wait. Don't answer, because I already know the answer. You had a date with Rachel and her son."

"I wasn't, It was not a date Kurt! I was just hanging out with her!"

"You know what's the worst part Blaine?! You didn't tell me about it and I had to know it from somebody else!" Kurt yelled.

"We're just friends!" Blaine shouted back.

"Friends who were ex-lovers!" Kurt snapped. "You know what Kurt, I have no idea why you have to be angry with this. I'm tired, I'm calling it a night." Blaine said and he walks to his bedroom leaving Kurt alone in his living room.


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of not talking to each other, Blaine visited Kurt in his clinic. He decided if neither of them is making the move, then he'll be the one to make the move since it's his actual fault that he didn't tell Kurt about spending the day with Rachel.

"Hi Kurt," as he said as he entered Kurt's clinic. Kurt didn't respond, just fiddling on his papers.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." He apologizes, standing in front of Kurt's desk. Kurt looked up at Blaine, and said, "Now, you've come to realize your mistake?"

"Kurt,-" Blaine sighs, "Again, I'm sorry and I don't want to argue anymore."

"Blaine-," Kurt stood up, "I'm sorry too, for yelling." They both laughed. "and I missed you." Kurt walked to Blaine putting his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You missed my charms?" Blaine teased, and Kurt playfully punch Blaine's arm.

"What are you going to do today?" Kurt asked, and so they go on catching up with each other.

* * *

"What?!" Rachel yelled, "You're taking me to Sardi's?" and Jesse nodded in response. It's their last week in New York and the two friends decided to take a tour around New York one last time before they go back to London.

"Of course, I want my first visit at Sardi's with my best friend." Jesse said.

"I'm so full." Rachel said as she ate the food left on her plate, "thank you for the treat Jess."

After Jesse had paid the bill he told Rachel, "Before we go, I'll go to the restroom first."

"Oh, me too. I need to pee." she said. "The line to the restroom is kind of long." Jesse said.

"We can wait."

"So, have you told Blaine already?" Jesse asked as they fall in line. "No, and I don't have plans to tell him anymore." she replied.

"You've rekindled your friendship with him and yet you won't tell him about Edward? I think that's kind of unfair Rach."

Little didn't they know the person who was in front of them was none other than...

Kurt.

He listened to the conversation. As soon as the name _"Blaine, Edward and Rach"_ was mentioned, he started to get curious who was the talking behind him. When looked over his shoulder, he saw Rachel, who caught his eye. She stared at him looking so shocked.

"What's there something that Blaine needs to know?" Kurt asked as he faced Rachel and Jesse.

Rachel, who was still in shock looked back and forth between Kurt and Jesse.

"Now tell me the truth. If my senses are right, is it Blaine, the father of your son?" Kurt asked looking directly at Rachel and with that question Rachel looked down at the floor and she nodded, tears streaming down her face. When Kurt saw her response, he gasped, shocked to the revelation. "But why didn't you tell him?"

"Can we just sit around here," Jesse said pulling both Rachel and Kurt out of the way and leading them to the nearest booth. "it's kind of awkward talking there."

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do." Rachel sniffed. "Please don't tell him. Kurt, please."

"Rachel, he has the right to know. He had loved you for his life. I saw it Rachel, before we became official. He was in misery." Kurt said.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, "being so supportive."

"Because, it would be unfair both to Blaine if he won't know the truth and it's also unfair to Edward." he replied. "If you won't tell him, then fine. I respect that."

"I'm just waiting for the right time." she said.

"I understand." he nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going back to my table. My colleagues are waiting for me." Kurt stood up and Rachel said, "Thank you Kurt, for understanding."

"Anytime dear." he smiled.

As soon Kurt left the booth, Jesse sat down to the place where Kurt was seated awhile ago. "Wow. He took it well." Jesse said. "Oh my god." Rachel sighs, putting her hand on her face. "We need to go back to London now Jesse."

"Of course, we're going back-" Jesse stated, but was interrupted by Rachel, "I mean, now. Like really now. What if Kurt slips it out? and Blaine finds it out? I just, I'm not yet ready for that."

"Hey, hey calm down. Okay, we're going back to London, let's re-book our flight on the day after tomorrow. How's that sound?" he asked holding her hand and she nodded, "I think, that's fine."

* * *

As Rachel packed her things, there was a knock on her door.

"Rachel, someone is looking for you." Shelby said as she opened the door. "I'll be out in a minute." Rachel said. As she walked out from her room, she was surprised to see Blaine sitting on their couch in the living room.

"Hi." he smiled and he stood up. "Hi" Rachel said back, "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting down on the couch next to Blaine.

"I came to visit you and Edward. I heard that you guys are leaving tomorrow." he replied, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, back to London." she said, smiling slightly. "Where's Edward?" he asked while looking around.

"He actually fell asleep." she replied. "Rachel, do you have time? I mean, can we hang out today?" he smiled.

"I would love to, but I still have lots to do. I'm still packing up my things."

"I can help you with that. Please Rach, who knows when we're gonna see each other again." he begged. She looked up to the wall clock to see the time and she considers for a moment. "Okay fine." she said as she bit her lip. "But you need to promise me, you're gonna help me later."

"I promise!" he grinned as he raised his hand.

"So where are we going?"

The rest of the day was enjoyable for the both of them. The two went from places to places around New York City. Neither of them felt the awkwardness that they felt from the moment they first saw each other at the hospital, and when it's time for them to go back to Shelby's place, Edward was already awake and Rachel handed him the stuffed animal that Blaine bought for him. Edward jumped in joy when he holds the stuffed animal, smiling widely.

"He loves it." Rachel said to Blaine. "Come here Ted." Blaine said as he carry Edward. "I'm going to miss you kiddo." he said kissing the side of Edward's head. Rachel smiled as she watched the exchanged.

"Oh you're back." Shelby said as she entered the living room. "Good evening Ms. Corcoran." Blaine greeted.

"Mother, could you watch Ted for a moment? I'm just going to continue to pack my things." Rachel said. "Sure." Shelby replied, carrying Edward out from Blaine's arm.

"You promised Blaine." Rachel said as she looked to Blaine. "Yes, I still remember that. Let's go." he grinned.

"When are you going back here?" Blaine asked as he folds Edward's clothes. "I don't know yet." she replied, putting her last clothes in her suitcase.

"I think you're all set." Blaine said putting the rest of Edward's clothes inside Rachel's suitcase. "I think we do." she said, closing her suitcase and she sat down on her bed.

"You know what, I'm going to miss you." Blaine said as he sat down next to her pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Blaine looked intensely straight in her eyes and she bit her lip. Silence filled the room, Blaine starts to caress her face and that was then..

He leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Lips meets the other lips. All those memories that they had before came rushing back again, those great memories they shared. She was caught off guard at first but then she relaxed at the kiss and then she pulled away.

"We can't do this." she stood up, tears starting to form.

"You have no idea how much I misses you, I regretted that day when I didn't stop you from leaving." he stood up walking over to her, "Rachel, I'm sor-"

"Stop." she interrupted. "We can't do this Blaine! You're in a relationship! God, I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not Rachel!" he said as he hugs her. "I'm sorry. But, I just can't help this feeling. From the moment I saw you back again. I was extremely confused on what I feel." he said as he cupped her cheek.

"You need to stop those feelings Blaine. You're in a relationship, for sake! Kurt's a good guy Blaine and I can't stand anywhere near you." she said walking away from him.

"Rachel please." he plead tears starting to stream down his face.

"I'm a horrible person Blaine!" she shouted.

"Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a horrible or a stupid person!" Blaine shouted back and that was then Rachel cried and fell down to her knees.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." he said as he cradled her back.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. But there's something I need to tell you." she said looking up at him.

"You're Edward's father..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this new chapter and to those who left some reviews from the previous chapters thank you very much. I don't know yet if when will I update this story, as life in college gets busier. Most importantly, just so you know, I am not going to abandon this story. Just stay tuned. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews/follows/faves. Now, I'm back with another chapter, sorry it took me so long to update this story. Life in college has just been really busy. So enjoy this new chapter, I hope you like it! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

As Rachel revealed her secret, Blaine doesn't know what to react. Should he be happy or should he be angry?

" _You're Edward's father."_

After she said those words, Rachel sunk down and continued to cry. Blaine was pacing, as he took on a minute to sink in his mind on what Rachel just recently said. He kneeled down in front of her and he touches her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he said softly.

She looked up at him, face wet with tears. "I was scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked, caressing her arm.

And then the memories flashing back on Rachel's mind, the moment she saw Blaine kissing the girl from his work, to the day that she knew that she was pregnant, to that day where she heard that Blaine's having a hard time on his life, and to that day she left New York to London. "I was scared, that you didn't want me, you don't want a child as early as it is."

Blaine started to think about what happened when Rachel knew that she was pregnant, all those cravings, the first check-up and all of the firsts, also, when she gave birth to Edward. Blaine looked up to the ceiling fighting back the tears and he looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel, you didn't have to be scared. I'm ready to face anything with you Rachel. God-" he sniffs. "I just,- those days, I was already picturing what it's like to have a family with you."

Rachel stared at Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I understand, you have every right to hate me right now"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." And then he hugged her. They have spent a couple of minutes comforting each other and they haven't realize that Edward was crying on the other room. "Rachel, could you check on Ted? I'm cleaning the dishes honey!" Shelby shouted.

"Looks like I gotta check on Edward." Rachel said as she got up. "Would you like to see him?"

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled. And so the both of them walked up to the other room where Edward's supposedly playing the toys.

"Ted, sshhh.." Rachel said as she tries to calm Edward down and she carried him. "Ted, look who's here."

Blaine started to caress Edward's back. "Hi there, little boy." and tears starts to run down on Blaine's face and Rachel looked at him, "Blaine, are you crying?", he nods. "Tears of joy." he replied.

"Come here you little boy." and with that Blaine took Edward from Rachel's arm and he kissed Edward's head. "My son."

Rachel smiled as she watch Blaine interact with Edward. She started to think, if she made the right decision on not telling Blaine before that he's the father of Edward. Would they be a one big happy family? and then she remembered that they are leaving for London tomorrow. _"What to do now?"_ she thought to herself.

"He's asleep now." Blaine said as he got out from Edward's room, Rachel still folding her clothes and packing some of her things. "So, are you still leaving for London?" he asked.

Rachel stopped on folding her clothes and she looked up to him, "I don't know. I'm confused right now. As much as I wanted to stay here and give you the time to bond with Ted, but we have a life there. Our home is there, I have a good job there, I just can't leave it behind."

Blaine thinks for a moment and he sat down beside Rachel, "What if I go with you?"

"But, what about Kurt? what about your work?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Kurt.." he looked down to his lap. "Blaine, let us just try to figure things out. Okay?" she smiled as she puts her hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

After a few minutes of talking they come up with a decision (or plan). Blaine tries to visit them in London and Rachel tries to go back and forth from London to New York. They also going to keep in touch, and that as much as possible Blaine is going to call through Skype or whatever video call there is available.

When it's time for Blaine to go home, he asked Rachel something one more time, "Can I pick you up guys tomorrow and drive you to the airport?"

"Sure." she nodded. "Goodnight Rachel" he said, "Goodnight Blaine" she said back.

"So he knows now?" Shelby asked as Rachel closed the front door. "Yes." Rachel replied and then she went to give her mother a hug.

As Blaine drives back to his apartment, they were a lot of things going through his mind. First one, was Rachel's revelation, second one is that the fact he had kissed her, which meant he had cheated on Kurt. _Does he still have feelings for Rachel?_ he questioned himself. While he thinks back of the kiss, he felt guilty, and he enjoyed the kiss. _But what is he going to tell Kurt about Edward? How is he going to handle things?_ and when he pulled to the driveway, he checked his phone and he saw he got message and a couple of missed calls from Kurt.

 _"Where are you? I'm already at your apartment and looks like you're not around. So I decided to get myself in, since I know where you hide your keys. Haha. I'm going to wait for you. ;)"_

Blaine read one of Kurt's text and then he remembers that Kurt was going to stay at his apartment for the night. When Blaine got in to his apartment, he saw the lamp was turned on in the living room, and when he entered the living room, he saw Kurt sleeping on the couch. He walked inside and put on a blanket on Kurt's body and then he sat down to a chair next to the couch looking at Kurt who's sleeping peacefully, and then Blaine starts to feel sleepy. _"It's been a long night."_ that's when he fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

The next day.

Blaine awoke from the smell of the eggs and bacon. He stretched his arms and he looked around, and then he saw Kurt cooking in the kitchen, so he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Kurt greeted happily. "Morning too." Blaine greeted back, getting a glass of water.

As Kurt continues to cook some breakfast he asked, "How was your night? Looks like you came home late."

Then the scenes from the other night came to Blaine's mind. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"So where were you last night?" Kurt asked,

 _"i knew he would asked some questions."_ Blaine thought to himself and he starts to debate himself whether or not, to tell Kurt the whole story. "I saw Rachel last night and then it turns out she's leaving to London today. Speaking of which, what time is it now?" Blaine looked to his watch. "I gotta take a shower now. I promised Rachel to drive them to the airport." As Kurt starts to talk that's when Blaine walked to his bathroom.

Minutes later, after Blaine dressed up and ready to go, Kurt was arranging some plates for them in the dining table. Putting the breakfast that he cooked on the table. "Breakfast is served Blaine!" Kurt shouted, for Blaine to hear who was in his bedroom.

"Hey, sorry but I gotta go now. I'm running late. I'll see you later." Blaine said before he kissed Kurt's cheek and then he left, leaving Kurt who's shocked alone in his apartment.

As Blaine got into Rachel's place, he was running towards the front door, and then he knocks on the door smiling. "Sorry I'm late." he said as Rachel opens the door, "It's okay, you're just in time."

"So, where is Teddy?" he asked as he got in. "He's actually in the bedroom playing with my Dads." she replied, pointing to the door where the bedroom is. "Does your fathers know about last night?" Blaine asked looking worriedly at her.

"Yes they did, and they are fine with it. They are even one of the people who have encouraged me to tell you the truth." she smiled, "Come here, I'm sure Ted's going to be happy to see you." she gestured him to follow her to the bedroom.

"Ted, look who's here." Rachel said excitedly as she opens the door to the bedroom, her dads looked up to see who's the visitor. "Hi." Blaine said, waving his hand.

"Come in Blaine!" Leroy hapilly said. "Uhm. Leroy, we have some cleaning to do." Hiram said as Blaine got in. "Come here, let's leave them to bond." Hiram whispered when Leroy got up. "Oh yes." Leroy said as they got out.

"Hey Teddy, daddy's here." Blaine said as carried Edward. "Wow, I can't believe it, I'm now a father."

"Yeah, look Ted's happy to see you." Rachel laughed as Edward starts to tap Blaine's head. "Yeah I can see that. You little boy, gotta stop that. Because I'm doing this" Blaine smiled holding Edward's hand, and then he starts to tickle Edward's armpit. The room filled with their laughter. Blaine and Rachel couldn't be more happier.

After a few minutes of bond, it was time for them to go to the airport. Rachel bid "goodbye" to her fathers and to her mother. "Bye dads, by mom." she said.

The drive to the airport filled with loud as Blaine turned the radio on, and all of their favorite songs was on.

"Here we are." Blaine said as they arrive to the airport.

"I'll call you when we arrive in London." Rachel said, as Blaine helped her carry her bags. "Of course, I would be sad and worry if you don't." he said.

"Rach,-" he starts, and he holds her hand, "I just wanted to say, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to be a part of Edward's life. You have no idea how happy I am right now. Even though you're living in London, I promise, I'm gonna give all my best as I can to be Edward's father, like I'm gonna give it all like no other, and I want him to be proud to call me Dad." Blaine said grasping Rachel's hand.

"Blaine, I just wanted also to thank you." she sniffs as she starts to cry, "Thank you for not hating me. You should've been mad at me right now for not telling you about Edward, but you didn't."

"C'mon, don't cry now. I'm about to cry now." he laughed and he went in for a hug to her. "I'm going to miss you both, so much." and then he kissed Edward's cheek, "I love you Teddy. Don't forget that Daddy loves you so much."

 _"Calling the attention of the passengers for flight BA143 going to LHR is departing in 30 minutes. All passengers must be in the departure to be ready, thank you!"_ the operator called.

"That's us." she smiled. "Say goodbye to daddy now Ted,"

"Bye-bye" Edward waves at Blaine, and then he kiss Blaine's nose. Blaine gave Edward a hug and kiss one last time, "Bye Teddy."

"Bye Blaine." Rachel said, as Blaine hands Edward back to Rachel. "Bye Rachel, we'll get in touch." he hugs her tightly and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She nodded and she started to walk away.

"I'll call you, okay?!" Blaine shouted and Rachel smiled at him and she waves at him.

Blaine looks at Rachel and Edward walking inside the departure area, with mixed feelings..

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. Also, I'm going to update soon as I can. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Another chapter! But kind of short. Again, my apologies if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

"Kurt! I'm back!" Blaine called out as soon as he got in to his apartment from the airport.

Kurt was watching a movie in the living room when Blaine called his name. "I'm in the living room!", he shouted.

"Hi, what are you watching?" Blaine asked as he entered the living room, putting his jacket to a chair.

"Nah, just some movie." Kurt replied, and he continued, "so, how's Rachel and her son? Did they left to London already?"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and sighed a little bit, "they're fine, and yeah, they went to London now, probably-" and he looks to his watch "they're going to arrive in like more or less like 7 hours."

"Wait, have you ever been to London?" Kurt looked at him with a questioning look. "Well, uhm. No." Blaine chuckled a bit, "it's just an estimation Kurt. I have friends who have been there. You know. So what are we going to do tonight?

"I don't know." Kurt said looking directly to the television.

"Okay?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, and then Kurt stood up. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked,

"I forgot, I was going to check my emails." Kurt lied looking at him and Blaine just nodded.

As Kurt got into the guest bedroom, collapsed to the bed. "Oh my god." he sighs.

Ever since Kurt knew about Rachel's secret. The secret couldn't get out off his mind. He was debating himself whether he should tell Blaine about Rachel's son or not. _"I should respect her decision, I should respect her decision."_ he kept on saying in his mind, and slapping his face slightly.

"A good bath could wash this thoughts off for awhile." Kurt said to himself, and so he took a nice bubble bath.

Blaine on the other hand, was staring out at the window. Deep in thoughts. He starts to feel guilty on Kurt about kissing Rachel the other night. Sure, he loves Kurt and Kurt's a good guy. But it seems like, something is there that he couldn't describe every time he sees Rachel, especially now that he knows about their son. His top problem now is how to tell Kurt about Edward. Should he tell Kurt sooner or never? Also, should he tell Kurt that he kissed Rachel the other night? Those were another questions that going through Blaine's mind.

 _" Wow, I've never been this stressed before."_ Blaine said in his thoughts while rubbing his hands on his face.

* * *

When Blaine woke up next morning, he took his phone from the side table and he checks whether he received some new messages or he had some missed calls. but then there were none. He checks the clock and he wondered, _"Why she still haven't called me? They must've arrived in London already."_ so, he decided to call Rachel. A few rings and then click, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hi Rach! It's me Blaine." he greeted.

"Hi Blaine, sorry I didn't call as soon as we got to London, I was so busy, and I figured it was already late night there so I didn't call." she explained, having him smiled at the other side of the phone. "Hey it's fine. I was just so worried. Anyway, how's Teddy?"

Rachel was watching a kids film with Edward while talking to Blaine on the phone. "He's good. We are actually watching some kids film right now."

"I miss him." Blaine sighs. A frown forming on Rachel's face, feeling sad for him, "someone wants to talk to you." she said to him. "Teddy, say 'hi' to daddy."

"Daddy." Edward's small voice called Blaine, which making Blaine cry. "Hi there, little boy. I miss you so much." he sniffs.

"Dada." Edward called again and he moves away from his mom, to continue to watch the film. "There, he almost throws the phone." Rachel laughed, and then she realizes that Blaine is crying, as she hears him sniffs. "Blaine, are you crying?"

"A little." he chuckled, which making Rachel chuckle back.

"Looks like Teddy doesn't want to watch the movie anymore, he's actually shouting and threw his stuffed animal. I have to go now." Rachel said as Teddy started to cry, wanting to get an attention from his mother.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Blaine said, "Okay. Bye." Rachel replied.

"Blaine?" Kurt knocked on the door. "Yeah, come in." Blaine replied. "I was wondering, what are you up to tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he got inside the bedroom. "I think I'm free tomorrow. I have a day off" Blaine said as he wiped the tears away from his face, his back facing Kurt.

"Good. Because, I'm planning to whisk you away tomorrow to the mall." Kurt smiled. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine said facing Kurt, a small smile appeared on his face. "Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Kurt waved and Blaine just smiled and nod.

* * *

As the day went on for Blaine and Kurt, the couple went to a mall as Kurt decided to go for a shopping. After shopping, they had dinner to the nearest restaurant. Kurt, has been happy for the day while Blaine, something has been bothering on his mind. But, he couldn't tell Kurt. He's still debating on his mind whether or not tell Kurt about his secret. Many scenarios have been created on his mind. Will Kurt happily accept his secret or he'll have the opposite reaction?

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as they go for a walk in Central Park. "Hmm? I'm fine." Blaine sighs.

"It seems like you're not okay. Like something's bothering you." Kurt said as they stopped on their tracks. _"Oh no. I gotta tell him. I need to tell him." - Blaine said in his thoughts.  
_

"Actually Kurt. There's something I need to tell you." Blaine said nervously, "Do you remember Rachel, right?" Kurt nodded. "and that we had a history?" Kurt nodded again. "The thing is-" Blaine trying to put down the words, looking at Kurt. "Our history, led more." with a sharp intake of breath, Blaine said his secret.

"Rachel and I, have a son." Kurt had his eyes wide open, of course, he already knew his secret. But he didn't expect that Blaine would've find out sooner.

"Before you say anything, Kurt, let me explain first." Kurt just nodded, still shocked. "I just recently found out that I have a son with Rachel. Before she left to London the other day. Rachel and I, when she left 2 years ago. We had some misunderstandings and that's why she kept Edward a secret to me." Blaine sighs, he feels a slight relief that finally he had told Kurt about his secret.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one who has a secret." Kurt said which making Blaine confused. "I knew about you having a son with Rachel, and it's Edward."

"How?" Blaine questioned. "Sometime before Rachel left the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked. "Because, I figured, it was not my right to tell you, and Rachel asked me not to tell you. I respected her decision Blaine."

A few minutes of silence, Blaine speaks again, "How will this affect our relationship?"

"Honestly Blaine? I don't know" Kurt shaked his head, "But I think we need some time to think, I mean this not a break-up. It's just that Blaine, you need to work things out with Edward first. Edward needs his father." Kurt smiled.

"You're right. I need to fill those missed times."

"True. Just remember, I'm here for you." Kurt said and then Blaine hugged him, "Thank you Kurt."


	8. Chapter 8

Today is Edward's 2nd birthday. Rachel's home in London is filled with party goods. A lot has happened for the past few months since Rachel went back to New York, seeing Blaine (accidentally), and revealing to Blaine her secret. Blaine has been travelling back and forth from New York to London. His first visit to Rachel's home in London went well, that he almost stayed for a month. It also started to build a good father/son relationship between Blaine and Edward, with Blaine loving every moment he spent with Edward.

As for Kurt and Blaine's relationship. They have decided to remain as friends. When Blaine came back to New York after his visit in London, he realized he wasn't sure whether he wants to continue his relationship with Kurt. At one point, Kurt noticed the sudden change in Blaine, he feels like Blaine is confused with all the things that had happened to them. So, Kurt confronted Blaine.

 _-Flashback-_

" _What's wrong?" Kurt asked, while Blaine busying himself with his computer in his living room._

" _What do you mean 'what's wrong?'" Blaine looked up to Kurt._

" _You seem distant or confused. To be honest Blaine-" Kurt sighed "- I've noticed that ever since Rachel came back to our lives, things have been change. I get it, you really loved her, and you were in misery when she left you. Let us just have some closure here, do you still have feelings for her?"_

 _Blaine stood up, walking up to Kurt. "Kurt, I don't know. Everything is just so confusing to me. There's Edward now, I need to make up for the missed times."_

" _I understand." Kurt nodded_

" _But Kurt, since we're talking about honesty here. I've got to tell you something." Blaine took Kurt's hand to hold in his. "When I went to visit Rachel and Edward, the day before they went back to London. Something happened…"_

" _I kissed Rachel."_

" _Oh." Kurt took off his hand the one Blaine's holding. "I knew this day would come. After almost a month of being apart from each other. I had a lot of thinking Blaine, the "what ifs?" and I think it's best if we just stop to continue our relationship. I truly understand that you need more time to make up for your missed times with your son. Maybe, this would be a good way to just focus on your son. Actually, I'm not angry at you for kissing Rachel. I can see in your eyes that you truly loved her or perhaps maybe still in-love with her, you always have that soft spot for her. That's why, I'm letting you go, so that no one's feelings will get hurt at the end of the day."_

 _Blaine sighs, "I'm so sorry Kurt."_

" _Hey, it's fine. Don't worry." Kurt said._

" _Kurt, thank you for being understanding, thank you for the good times we had. I hope that we can still be friends." Blaine smiled._

" _I thought you would never say that, my friend." Kurt hugged Blaine._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Their break-up ended up with no hard feelings for each other, with the both of them still keeping in touch even though Blaine is travelling back in forth from New York to London.

Blaine was glad that he found Rachel that day at the hospital, and giving him the chance to meet his son. Since that day when Rachel told Blaine the truth about him being the father of Edward. He did everything he can catch up to the missed times.

Sometimes Rachel blames herself every time she thinks about the missed moments Blaine had in Edward's life. Though, Blaine reassures her that everything is fine, that he's thankful for everything she do for their son, and she should stop blaming herself.

The party went off a blast. Edward's been bouncing with joy to see his parents, grandparents, and friends. Too excited to open his gifts, he shouted out on Blaine's ear that made his father worry that he might lose his hearing soon.

"Gifts!" Edward shouted

"Oh, someone's impatient. Let's open your gifts later, you still have some visitors." Blaine said to Edward who's pouting in his arms.

"Just let him open one gift Blaine." Rachel said, smiling at them.

"Okay fine. One gift."

"Yay!" Edward moved to open his gift, he excitedly opened the gift.

After the visitors had gone home. Blaine and Rachel sat down on the couch in her living room with Edward playing with his new toys on the floor. The floor was a mess with the gift wrappers lying around as Edward just threw them all over the place. His parents couldn't help but smile at him.

"Wow, he's 2 now. He's getting big." Blaine commented smiling happily, even though there's an ache in his heart that he wasn't there when Edward came to the world and his 1st birthday.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Sometimes I wish he would stay as a baby." Rachel laughed.

"You did a wonderful Rachel, raising him alone a far miles away from your family."

Tears starts to run down on Rachel's cheek. Both feeling happy and sad tears. Happy tears, feeling proud of herself, thinking all the things she have gone through, and indeed Edward became a wonderful boy. At the same time, sad tears, still feeling guilty that she took Edward away from Blaine, and with that Blaine missed most of Edward's firsts.

"Hey, stop crying." Blaine wiped Rachel's tears with his thumb, knowing what those tears meant.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." She hiccuped as her tears still running down her cheeks.

"Rach, we've already discussed this before. You have nothing to be sorry for. We have just gone through those misunderstanding. The most important thing here is that, you've told me everything, the truth. I am here now, and I am grateful for Edward. I am proud to be his father. Rachel, I am very thankful for you, for everything that you have done."

"I'm thankful for you too Blaine, for everything."

"Come here." Blaine wrapped his arms around Rachel and she hugs him back. As they pulled away, Edward runs to them sitting in between them with his airplane toy.

"Oh it's already past his bedtime, let's get him to bed." Rachel said as she stood up.

Blaine then stood up, carrying Edward with him. As they got to Edward's bedroom, Rachel sets up Edward's bed, and Blaine puts Edward to bed. The pair began to read a bedtime story to their son, who's happily listening to them. When Edward starts to yawn, they stopped reading the story and kissed their son's forehead. Blaine and Rachel smiled happily, proudly watching their son as he soon fell asleep.

Both of them realized that this is their destiny; to have a wonderful son, be there for their son, give him all their love and care, and raise him as a good person.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. It took me awhile to write this chapter. I know that this is a short chapter, but this would probably the end of the story. I'd like to thank those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I really appreciated it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
